1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods such as for impressing a specifically desired pattern or form into uncured concrete for a sidewalk, floor, barrier, wall, or other selected surface, More specifically, this invention relates to a device with a negative relief for imprinting a texture into uncured concrete to create an appearance of, for example, brick pavers, stone patterns, and hardwood flooring.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture or creation of various specifically desired patterns or forms on wet or uncured concrete such as sidewalks, barriers, walls or other selected surfaces can oftentimes be more costly, in terms of either or both time and resources, than may ultimately be desired. As a consequence, alternative techniques for forming or creating such surfaces in actuality or in appearance have been desired and sought.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,799 discloses a device for imprinting patterns on concrete is formed of a lightweight cylindrical member with a raised grid pattern thereon for forming the impressions. The device of this invention requires a particular handle and cannot be used with a commonly-owned handle, such as a conventional paint roller, thereby increasing the cost for a user of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,670 discloses a roller assembly for imprinting a pattern in a malleable surface wherein a hub is formed with a cylindrical frame that receives a pattern forming shell thereon. The device of this invention requires a motor and is limited to use with a specific handle and roller and cannot be used with a commonly-owned handle, such as a conventional paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,630 discloses an apparatus and a method for impressing three-dimensional patterns in a slip-formed concrete wall. At least one impression roller is provided at the discharge end of a slip form. The impression roller includes an outer periphery, provided with a layer or coating of resilient material. The layer is pre-formed or pre-cast to include an aesthetically pleasing, three-dimensional pattern. The axis of the roller is maintained in parallel relation to the plane of the exposed surface of the wall, with the outer periphery of the roller slightly depressed into the wall surface. As the uncured concrete wall emerges from the slip form, the impression roller places a pattern into the wall surface which corresponds to the pattern on the roller. Movement of the roller along the wall causes the impression roller to rotate, impressing successively formed portions of the wall with the pattern. Additional rollers may be used to impress patterns on the opposing wall surface, as well as the top wall surface.
There is a need and demand for devices and methods of sufficiently low cost and ease of operation and implementation such as to more easily allow or permit individuals to use such devices and methods without requiring extensive training or practice and without requiring costly specialized utensils or tools.